the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv04 CH 13 “I sue you all!” (annotated)
Annotations for “I sue you all!”of Hades. Page 340 Siamanto Atom Yarjanian (Armenian: Ատոմ Եարճանեան), better known by his pen name Siamanto (Սիամանթօ) (15 August 1878 – August 1915), was an influential Armenian writer, poet and national figure from the late 19th century and early 20th century. He was killed by the Ottoman authorities during the Armenian Genocide. (Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siamanto) the quote is from the poem Dance. An exerpt: Leaving the poor dying girl on her mattress, I approached the balcony of my window which looked on hell... In the vineyard the black mob became a forest. A savage roared to the brides: "You must dance, You must dance when our drum sounds." And the whips started wildly cracking on the bodies Of the Armenian women who were missing death... Twenty brides, hand in hand, started their round dance... The tears flowed from their eyes like wounds, Ah, how much I envied my wounded neighbor, Because I heard, that with a peaceful moan, Cursing the universe, the poor beautiful Armenian girl, To her young dove spirit gave wings toward the stars... You must dance", roared the furious crowd, "You must dance until your death, lustfully and lasciviously, Our eyes are thirsty for your movements and your death..." (full poem) Page 343 two towers ''' of papers that Shorhk has to scan for Mnatsagan, evokes 9/11, another tragedy '''gold bordered magazines National Geographic? Page 345 two weeks from Wednesday Sep 3 is Wednesday so two weeks is Sep 17 Page 346 armenian ? something about dogs and bayonette attack Page 347 Sasun Sason is a district in the Batman Province of Turkey. Sasun, as it is called by Armenians, holds a prominent role in Armenian culture and history. It is the setting of Daredevils of Sassoun, Armenia's national epic. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries it was a major location of Armenian fedayi activities, who staged two uprisings against the Ottoman authorities and Kurdish tribes in 1894 and 1904. In 1894 the villagers refused to pay taxes unless the Ottoman authorities adequately protected them against renewed Kurdish attacks and extortions. Instead, the government sent a force of about 3,000 soldiers and Kurdish irregulars to disarm the villagers, an event which ended in a general massacre of between 900 to 3,000 men, women and children. The "Sasun affair" was widely publicised and was investigated by representatives from the European Powers, resulting in demands that Ottoman Turkey initiate reforms in the six "Armenian vilayets". Abdul Hamid II's response to those demands culminated in the anti-Armenian pogroms of 1895 and 1896. As part of the Hamidian massacres, McDowall estimates at least 1,000 Armenian villagers were slain in the Sason atrocity, all of which was instigated by the buildup of Ottoman troops in early 1894. Officials and military officers involved in the Sason massacres were decorated and rewarded. Semal probably another village Page 348 Erzurum Erzurum is a city in eastern Turkey. It is the largest city in, and the capital of, Erzurum Province. The dust is perhaps a result of the Battle of Erzurum (1821) (Wikipedia) Readers Guide Questions In TFv3 we learned that Luther’s dad was physically abusive (TFv3, p. 464), and now we know that Shnorhk’s mom was emotionally unavailable (p. 348). What effects do you see of this early abuse or neglect in their lives? Category:Annotations